


Valentine's Day Prompts

by venomedveins



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, Valentine's Day, lots of prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Nagron valentine's day prompts I got on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the one with the chocolate sauce

_jewelsrulz prompted: Nasir and Agron….Nasir’s idea if the ideal romantic mini vacation was a cabin in the mountains. Rug in front of the fire kind of thing.  
_

Two wine glasses, both half full of a deep merlot, sit forgotten on the rich mahogany coffee table. Around one stem, a ribbon holds a silver engagement ring in place. Beside them, a tray of strawberries sits arranged in a heart, sugar glistening on their bright skin. The bowl of chocolate that was sitting in the middle is missing, the only remnants two long sticks tossed to the side.

A few feet away, a dark rug stretches the length of the large fire place. The fur is soft and supple, ruffles up from the hands constantly rubbing and gripping it. The two men sprawled on top of it are glistening in the firelight, slick with sweat as they slide against one another. Clothes are scattered now, thrown in opposite directions as desperate hands had sought to touch and claim, bite and taste. 

Agron watches enraptured as Nasir slowly suckles on his fingers, lapping the chocolate off from around his knuckle. Nasir makes a show of it, hallowing his cheeks and trailing his tongue slowly up and around Agron’s fingerprint as if he’s trying to remember the grooves themselves. He cuts his dark eyes, staring up at Agron through his long lashes as he released the digits, grinding down a little hard onto Agron’s lap.

“Look at you,” Agron murmurs, dragging his thumb across Nasir’s full bottom lip, pulling it down, “So fucking perfect.”

Nasir is still staring at him, dipping his fingers into the bowl beside him. He drags the chocolate from below his ear down, leaving a trail as he tilts his head back, a clear invitation. Agron doesn’t waste it, one hand wrapped tightly in Nasir’s hair and tugging, tongue lapping slowly up the sharp tendons. He only makes it half way before he sinks his teeth in, delighted by Nasir’s sharp cry.

It feels like they’ve been at this for hours. The cabin is so warm, regardless of the blizzard raging outside. The ice in Agron’s whiskey and ginger has melted, turning the amber liquid cloudy and split, a precursor to the events unfolding now. Nasir hadn’t played fair, hair down and mouth wine stained as he slid across the leather couch, hand trailing over Agron’s thigh, reaching between to what he actually wanted.

“Fuck,” Nasir pants, nails sharp on Agron’s back as he drags his ass up and down, riding slow and deep.  He tries to focus on the feeling, the deep drag of Agron’s cock against his prostate but everything gets fuzzy when Agron growls into his ear, biting into the soft skin right below. It’s Agron’s best talent; it’s Nasir’s deepest vice. How well Agron can play his body, knows every inch, ever tick that sets Nasir blazing, begging, pleading for it.

They’re dripping, slick and hot against one another as Agron’s palm drags down Nasir’s side, keeping him arched back as he wraps a fist around Nasir’s leaking cock. He’s so wet down here, white smeared across his hips, dragged and speckled on Agron’s own abs. Agron doesn’t waste time, doesn’t want to tease anymore. He pumps Nasir quickly, lapping at his open mouth, nipping at his top lip when Nasir shudders.

He shoots off, come smearing nearly up to his chin as Nasir rides harder, body clenching vice like on Agron’s cock. He can’t control himself, chasing the lasting pleasure, angling to drag the pain pleasure across his prostate again and again. Agron holds him down, grabs his jaw still as Nasir whimpers, desperate hands on Agron’s shoulders, eyes squeezed shut tightly.

It isn’t until Nasir has stopped shaking that Agron moves, easily picking him up and arranging him so his back is flush with the rug, legs splayed around Agron’s ribs. He takes a moment to stare down at his fiancé, eyes gleaming and wet, hair a mess and sticking to his bronze skin. Agron smirks slow and dirty, watching the way a droplet of come slides down Nasir’s collarbone and down onto his sternum, leaving a trail that Agron is quick to lap away.  It makes Agron’s cock twitch, hard and straining up against his stomach.

“Agron,” Nasir gasps when he feels the drizzle of chocolate down his stomach, pooling on his navel. He reaches out, fingertips grazing over the thick cut of Agron’s thigh, a tease of a touch really.

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” Agron soothes, green gaze dangerous and focused as he moves down Nasir’s body, “We’re not done, babe, not anywhere close.”


	2. the one where they go camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous prompted: nagron goes camping

The fire has been put out, the smell of burned cedar and leaf still clinging in the air. Above them, a million stars glitter in the darkness, the moon a lonely circle peaking between the trees. The night is quiet except for the soft sonata of the grasshoppers and nesting down birds.

Pressed against one another under two joined sleeping bags, Nasir curls closer to lay his head on Agron’s chest. Laying this close, he can hear the steady thumping of Agron’s heartbeat, the slow inhale and exhale of his lungs. Nasir trails his fingers over Agron’s sternum. He’s a so firm, chest broad and thick with muscles, arm a heavy weight across Nasir’s back.

“I think I could get used to this,” Nasir murmurs, hooking his thigh across Agron’s.

“You sure? You weren’t very keen on coming out here, staying on the - what did you call it? Dirty earth with all the animals?” Agron teases lightly, fingers tracing patterns along Nasir’s back, caressing his hair.

“It’s better than I expected,” Nasir confesses, tilting his head up, “Being out here with you. No one to interrupt us. No city and stress and shit. It’s like we’re the only two people on earth - like Adam and Eve.”

“We are, right now,” Agron smiles softly, stroking Nasir’s cheek, “Just you and me out here.”

“I think,” Nasir props himself up on his elbow, “we could stay out here. Start our own lives away from the city and the shit. Live like kings.”

“Learn magic? Become woodland elves and do what? Dance around under the moon naked?” Agron’s dimples dent his cheeks, green eyes glowing.

“Why not? There is no one to stop us.” Nasir crawls from within the sleeping bag, staggering to his feet. Illuminated by the moon, he reaches for the hem of his tanktop, pulling the fabric over his head and tossing it to the side. He starts a moment later on his sweatpants, untying the string before leveling Agron with a look.

“Well?”

“Who am I to refuse the King of the Forest?” Agron smirks, moving to join his boyfriend. No one is there to see them both strip down, chasing and twisting around one another in the moon’s pale glow. Nor is anyone witness to later when Agron lays Nasir down on the soft earth, whispering vows and promises into his ear, a symphony of pleasure only heard by the night.


	3. the one where they're mermaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous prompted: mermaid nagron au!

It's an adventure every time to sneak out of the palace. First, they have to navigate through the limestone corridors of the palace and out into Atlantis proper. Then, they must sneak through the coral gardens with the kelp hedges and algae landscaping. Finally, they slip past the main golden gates and down into the real city. 

It's here where schools of fish, neon greens, yellows, and pinks, rush past them with little regard. Seahorse fathers, heavy with eggs, shout at their already toddler aged colts. Flounders play a game of keep away with an old snail shell. An old octopus, lavender and speckled, shouts to a large squid, tentacles waving. 

The markets are always like this, full of life and shouting. Nasir can see them from his bedroom window, high up in the castle, but it's rare when he can actually come down and experience it. Everyone knows who he is here, turning to bow and stare. A child mermaid, tiny with dark skin and an electric blue tail, rushes forward to hold out a wreath of sea flowers to Nasir. The prince takes it, easing it over and onto his chest with a gentle smile, thanking the girl. They can't linger though; Agron's hand is warm on his shoulder, gently but firmly pushing him forward. 

They eventually make it out of the main hub and into the quieter residential areas, coral shaped into houses and small condos. There are still peoples here. Clownfish and eels floating in the crystal water, turning to stare at the two mermen as they pass. It's a rarity to see royal so far from the protection of the castle. 

"Finally," Nasir grins, slipping out from the last row of houses, easily flipping in the water. The lights reflect off his red tail, a scattering of scarlet, crimson, and maroon. He's looped a few gold chains around his waist, matching the gold crown set amongst his floating hair. 

"As your bodyguard and the merman responsible for your total and absolute safety," Agron begins, cross his arms over his chest. The silver cuffs around his biceps, a symbol of his status, bulge the muscles. A long sword clasped around his waist, neon green fin glittering emerald and chartreuse. "I suggest we return to the castle and the protection of your kingdom."

"But?" Nasir raises an eyebrow, biting his lip to try and smother his grin. 

"As your boyfriend," Agron easily swims forward, pinning Nasir against a nearby bolder, "I have been waiting to get you alone all day."

Agron's mouth is warm when he presses against Nasir's, fingers instantly curling in his hair and stroking over his skull. He holds Nasir's head still, lapping over his bottom lip before pressing inside, tasting him. Nasir clings to him desperately, arms looped over Agron's shoulders as his tail shudders, fin rubbing gently against Agron's. 

"I feel like I've been starved," Nasir gasps, pulling back to pant against Agron's mouth, "I hate not being able to touch you like this, not being able to taste you whenever I want."

"I know," Agron murmurs, thumbs stroking along the soft scales along Nasir's neck, "I hate it too. It nearly killed me watching the fucking suitor's hands all over you today."

"I didn't like it either," Nasir nuzzles his nose gently against Agron's. "Castus is nothing. You know I only want you. It’s my father. He wants to make sure the kingdom is in good hands when he passes."

“I wanted to rip his fucking head off. I wanted to wrap my hands around his neck and squeeze,” Agron growls, nipping at Nasir’s bottom lip, “He’s fucking vermin.”

“Agron,” Nasir sooths, brushing his fingers through the guard’s hair. He peppers a few kisses against Agron’s cheek, arms tightening around him. “Don’t think about it. We only have a short time before we’re going to have to head back, and I was hoping we were going to spend it doing something a little more interesting than talking about my marriage prospects.”

“More interesting?” Agron moves his arms down, wrapping them around Nasir’s waist and pulling him closer. He traces down the scales on Nasir’s spine, slipping down to grip his ass as the prince grins, biting his bottom lip.

“I do remember you saying last night that you wanted to,” Nasir pauses, licking his lip, “fuck me until I only can remember your name?”

“I do remember promising that,” Agron agrees, flipping his fin as he moves them back, hiding them away from anyone who could pass by. “But don’t you have a royal dinner later? When you have to be presentable and poised for your could be fiancé?”

“I do,” Nasir grinds up against Agron, tilting his head back to expose the long line of his neck, “Maybe you should give him a sign that I’m off limits.”

Agron’s growl fills his chest, leaning forward to clamp his teeth onto the soft skin, sucking to produce a brilliantly vibrant mark.

(Later, Castus barely can concentrate on the conversation during the dinner. Instead, he stares transfixed at the dark bruises on Nasir’s neck, one on his collarbone barely hidden by his royal jewelry. It doesn’t escape him the tall, scowling guard behind Nasir also has a bruise on his chest; nor the way he smirks when Nasir waves off Castus’ advances.)


	4. the one where agron accidently stands nasir up and someone breaks in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous prompted: Nagron angsty accidentally stood up the other

_Okay so, I really thought this was going to be angsty and then get fluffy. I didn’t realize I was going to take it this far, but it’s good. At least, I hope it’s good. Warning for violence and murder, but none of the main characters._

Nasir swears he has paced this house so many fucking times there is going to be a path in the carpet. From the front window back to the dining room table and then around to the kitchen counter and back. Over and over again, bare feet’s quiet shuffle the only noise in the house.

Set with their best crystal (a present from Naevia when they moved in), the dinner table shines with places for two. It doesn’t matter now though. The food has sat out long enough that it’s grown cold, the grease of Agron’s steak turned yellow and congealed. The mashed potatoes are hard along the edges. The two long candles that had flanked the vase of roses have melted down, wax having dripped on the table cloth. Nasir hasn’t bothered to blow them out.

Leaning against the front bay window, Nasir uses his foot to scratch his calf, staring out at snow. His satin shorts don’t protect him from the chill of the house, the fabric loose and soft against the top of his thigh. The matching robe, black and soft, hangs around his bare chest, weighted down on one side by Nasir’s phone. He’s given up checking it, sent enough texts that he knows Agron has to be ignoring him now. 

A phone call to Duro and Spartacus both went ignored too, but that’s no surprise. It’s Valentine’s Day night and Nasir is sure they’re occupied. Nasir would like to have been too, but instead, he’s been pacing the house like some crazy house wife while waiting on his husband to get home from god knows where.

Nasir had plans for tonight. Dinner was ready by seven, just in time for when Agron usually gets off work. The wine is vintage, bright and cherry red. There is a blind fold and handcuffs in the bedroom on top of their crimson sheets, a bowl already packed with Agron’s favorite lighter next to it.

Instead, the clock has just struck one and Nasir is still alone. He’s taken to carrying the bottle of wine around with him, pulling from the top and ignoring the glasses left on the table. His lips are stained and his chest feels hot but he refuses to cry. Not tonight, not over this.   
Agron’s never stood him up like this before, but times have been tough lately. It’s been stressful with the preassure from the Roman Eagles gang across town. The crime rate growing and the violence, and of course Agron, being Spartacus’ right hand man, has to be the one to fight back. He’s the muscle, the vicious dog - or so the Romans call him. Paired with Duro, the Germans are a force to be reckoned with. Shotguns and glocks and Agron’s fucking knife that he keeps under his pillow. Agron who is so quick to rage but turns those blood covered hands to gentle caresses when they’re placed on Nasir’s skin.

Nasir doesn’t want to be that stereotype, the type of boy that lingers too long past his welcome, but he’s never felt like this about anyone. Agron is such a force, a blinding, encompassing, smothering wave that hits Nasir and swallows him whole. He doesn’t want to lose that feeling, the rapid heartbeat, lose your breath feeling he gets when Agron enters a room. The light airy breeze that lifts Nasir up when Agron turns those dimples towards him, eyes alight.

“Fuck,” Nasir hisses when he tips the bottle back to find it dry. Drunkenly, he drops the bottle on the carpet, the plush fabric keeping it from breaking. There is a bottle of scotch on the top shelf in the pantry, the good stuff that Agron is fond of licking off Nasir’s skin. Nasir figures he won’t miss it if Nasir finishes it off.

He’s barely inside the kitchen he sees it, the face in the backdoor window. He’s unfamiliar, a stranger with big shoulders and a sneer. It’s a shock of blond hair and a gloved fist before the glass shatters. Through his drunken haze, Nasir stands there for a moment too long, watching at the man reaches in to twist the lock before he slowly opens the door.

Nasir waits until he’s halfway across the tile before he scampers back, slipping into the hall, senses finally catching up with him. The man is wearing the red and gold jacket of the Eagles, a pocket knife clasped in one hand as he advances. Nasir tries to think through the alcohol, to remember what Agron and Spartacus had said about securing the house. It was so long ago though and Nasir only really can remember what had happened after Spartacus left when Agron and him had christened nearly every room.   
Staggering, Nasir darts down the long hallway, aiming for the stairs. He knows he’s not going to make it though as he can hear the man running after him, shouting something. Instead, Nasir veers course. He’s nearly to the hall closet when the man’s hand clamps down on his legs, effectively tackling him.

Nasir topples forward, slamming his cheek roughly into the hardwood floor, dazedly groaning as the wind leaves him. Pain shoots through his thigh, a slice from the pocket knife, as the man army crawls closer. Hands tug at him, clumsily trying to grab at Nasir’s robe, tearing the thin fabric into ruins. The sound shocks Nasir into motion, drawing his knee up to kick back as hard as he can.  

His heel catches the man’s cheek, a sickly squish before he retracts his hands, giving Nasir the only breath he needs. Ankle covered in blood and covering, Nasir doesn’t spare a thought to the floor or the mess they’re making. He’s up and in the closet before the man has regained his footing. Desperately, Nasir shoves the coats aside, the blankets, and random shit before his fingers circle around his prize with a cry.

The man is reaching out, nearly there when Nasir spins, swinging the Louisville Slugger with all his strength. The baseball bat connects with the side of the man’s head with a loud crack, instantly knocking him unconscious with a spray of scarlet. He falls over, crashing into the wall before sliding down, leaving a line of blood on the wallpaper. Standing there panting, Nasir lets his gaze wander down the hall only to see Agron and Duro standing there, Spartacus a few steps behind. They’re all covered in blood, Duro’s eye swollen nearly shut and Spartacus limping slightly.

“Holy shit!” Duro gasps, choking out a laugh. “God damn! Did you fucking see that?”

“Nasir,” Agron ignores his brother, quickly making his way down the hall. He’s not wearing his usual leather jacket, instead a gray t-shirt stretches over his chest, holey in the stomach and speckled with blood.

“I’m okay. I’m not hurt.” Nasir hiccups, tasting wine and blood from where he bit through his lip when he fell. Agron doesn’t believe him, switching between stroking his face, over his neck, to pulling him close and hugging him.

“We got jumped on the way out of the shop,” Agron whispers, kissing into Nasir’s hair, “and then one of those fucks said they knew where you were and were coming for you. Fuck, I have never been so scared in my fucking life. Are you alright?”

“I-“ Nasir pulls back, rubbing at his cheek, “I’m fine.”

“That was a fucking good shot,” Agron glances down at the Roman, ignoring the pool of blood, “Damn babe.”

“Yeah,” Nasir answers feebly, rubbing a hand over his face. He knows he’s slurring a little, vision blurry. “I couldn’t remember where the guns were.”

“Are you-“ Agron’s electric eyes track over Nasir’s face, thumb rubbing on his bottom lip, “Are you drunk?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day and you never showed. I figured you weren’t coming back.” Nasir shrugs, shyly staring down at his feet. There is blood up his ankle, some more trickling from the cut on his leg. He is going to have to scrub these floors later.

“Hey.” Fingers under Nasir’s chin drags his gaze back up, Agron’s brow furrows as he stoops a little. “I am always going to come home to you. No matter what. I belong next to you, remember?”

“I just thought-“ Nasir starts to say, cut off as Agron kisses him, slow and wet and so fucking hot in the freezing house.

“I will always come back for you.”

Agron drowns him then in kisses, arms wrapped tight around Nasir’s waist. He pulls him onto his toes, ignores it when Nasir drops the bat in favor of wrapping his arms around Agron’s neck. They share tastes, sweat and spit and blood, the copper biting at their tongues. Nasir can feel himself start to get hard, ignoring the bleeding out body behind them, until Duro’s voice rises above the pounding of his heart.

“Not to be interrupt, but are you guys seriously going to fuck directly next to where there is a dead body?”

“No,” Agron draws back, hands drifting down to Nasir’s ass and lifting him. He waits until Nasir’s legs are firmly around his waist before he turns back to his brother. “Our bedroom is upstairs.”

With that, Agron begins to carry Nasir down the hall, ignoring the sounds of protest behind him. Duro’s last words are almost lost as he rounds the corner and begins to ascend, all the while mouth attached to Nasir’s neck.

“ _Are you fucking kidding me? Is this a kink of yours? Killing someone and then fucking to celebrate? Fucking weirdos!_ ”


	5. the one where nasir gets his appendix out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Day Prompt: Agron/Nasir Modern- I'm stuck in the hospital over valentines weekend and you find a way for us to still celebrate.

When Nasir blinks his eyes open, he's surprised to find that his hospital room is dark and quiet. He can barely see through the drawn curtains, a parking lot light illuminating the falling snow but nothing else. Easing himself over, he's careful not to put too much pressure on his right side. The pain killers have started to wear off, a thrumming where he's been cut open.

Nasir is just contemplating turning on the tv, pulling the bed up vertical, when the door opens. It spills hallway fluorescent lights into the room, blinding until a large shadow covers the glow. He clicks the door shut again, slipping through the dark and to the side of the bed, easing up on it next to Nasir's knees. 

"Hey babe. How are you feeling?" Agron leans down, dropping a gentle kiss to Nasir's forehead. 

"I'm sore but okay," Nasir licks his dry lips. "Why are you here? I thought you had work."

"Well," Agron reaches across Nasir, pulling his lap tray closer. "someone had to go and get their appendix taken out."

"I totally planned that," Nasir rolls his eyes, smiling affectionately at his boyfriend. 

"And Spartacus told me not to come in and to come take care of you instead," Agron brushes a few strands of hair from Nasir's cheek, "Which I planned on doing anyway."

"You're sweet," Nasir coos, raising his hand high enough to rub gently at Agron's jean covered knee. 

"And, I thought instead of canceling all of our plans," Agron pulls a set of plastic tea light candles, setting them across the tray before placing a large plastic cup, frosted on the sides, in front of it, "we could celebrate Valentine's Day here."

"You brought me food?" Nasir asks hopefully, craning his head up. Now, in the artificial candle light, everything looks golden and rosy. 

"Your doctor hasn't cleared you for real food. I just talked to him, but he did say something soft." Agron reaches over, uncapping the plastic lid from the cup and tilting it for Nasir to see. 

"Is that strawberry froyo?" Nasir can't help but giggle careful not to stress his stiches. 

"It is. Technically it's yogurt, so it's healthy, right?" Agron grabs a bite, holding out the spoon for Nasir to take. 

He does it slowly, eyes tracking over Agron's face. There is a warm feeling settling in his stomach, a fluttering ache that only seems to appear every time Agron is around. Curling his tongue around the plastic spoon, Nasir doesn't even try to hold back his grin. 

"Help me over," Nasir murmurs, planting his hands on the bed and trying to shift to the side of the bed. Agron is quick to assist, one arm wrapping around Nasir's back and the other around his legs. He makes it look easy, lifting the smaller man over a few inches. 

Agron knows an invitation when he sees one, quietly toeing off his shoes and slipping onto the mattress. It takes a moment to position them, Nasir leaning back on Agron's chest, close enough to feel Agron's muscles flex every time he reaches forward to grab them a bite of the froyo. The tv gets turned on, volume low as some horror movie plays in flashes of black and white. 

"Thank you. This is perfect." Nasir whispers some time later, reaching up to scratch his nails lightly along the stubble on Agron's jaw. 

"You're very welcome," Agron presses his cold lips to Nasir's, lapping away a spare droplet of strawberry. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

When the nurse comes in later, she doesn't bother waking Nasir up to take his vitals, sharing a silent nod with Agron before retreating. He looks to be in safe hands.


	6. the one where everything goes wrong and there is taco bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goldtitaniumman asked:
> 
> Prompt: Nagron + everything-keeps-going-wrong v-day proposal 

It starts when Agron goes to the florist down the street to buy the flowers and they're sold out. Not as in they're sold out of roses. No, the whole store is is bare except for a tiny ivy plant left in the corner. It's no bigger than a coffee cup, but Agron buys it anyway. Anything is better than nothing, right?

Agron doesn't cook. He just doesn't. He believes in take out, protein shakes, and begging Nasir with kisses and blow jobs to make something. He's pretty sure Nasir is more than willing, considering that Nasir walked in on him eating a head of lettuce one time like an apple one time. Thus, it makes sense that Agron booked them a reservation at one of Nasir's favorite restaurants. Except, for some fucking reason, the person who took the reservation didn't write down Agron's last name correct so they won't honor the reservation. 

And of fucking course, every other restaurant in the city is booked solid. There is even a line at McDonalds. 

The real nail in the coffin is the ring burning a hole in Agron's jacket pocket. He had just stepped out of the jewelers earlier today when a group of teenagers had run down the block. One had shoulder checked him so hard that Agron's fingers released the tiny, blue velvet box, dropping it in a large pile of slushy snow. It had soaked the fabric, staining it a dark gray on one side, effectively ruining it. Thankfully, the ring had survived. 

Now, it's just them parked in Agron's '77 Barracuda watching from the side of a the mountain as the snow blankets the city below. The car is nice, vintage and Agron's second baby, but there is no back seat and Agron is so annoyed at everything in life that he can't even appreciate the way Nasir has left open the top three buttons of his shirt. He wanted to do this right with roses and music and filling Nasir with wine and fucking him slow and gentle on their bed while he works up the nerve to ask him to marry him. Not like this, freezing and fogging up the windows with their breath, not something more exciting. 

"Agron," Nasir says slowly, cautious, like he knows that at any second his boyfriend is going to explode, "It's okay."

"It's not okay." Agron's teeth grit around the words. "I had plans. I was prepared. Now everything has gone to shit and we're left to sit up here and eat shitty Mexican food and pretend this is a great Valentine's Day."

"We have this amazing view. We have food. Taco Bell is food." Nasir motions to the bags on his lap, reaching across the counsel to slip his hand over Agron's thigh, "We're together and I love you. That's all that matters." 

"But-" Agron goes to say but is cut off as Nasir unclicks his seat belt, shifting onto his side. 

"We can do the whole Valentine's Day thing if you want. We can stare at each other while we eat and you can turn the radio station on to that classical station you hate. And we can pretend this Baja Blast is just really blue wine," Nasir slides his hand over Agron's jeans, cupping his palm along the zipper. "And then later, you can lean the seat back and I'll try not to beam my head on the roof as I ride you."

"As romantic as that sounds," Agron grimaces, feeling his cock betray him and twitch in his jeans, "it was not the plan."

"Fuck the plan. Do we look like some pathetic hetero couple that hates each other all year except for the day that society tells us we have to love each other?" Nasir moves around until he is on his knees, holding Agron's jaw gently as he presses their lips together. The kiss is just barely past chaste, a lingering tongue slipping over the soft bow of Agron's top lip. 

"I love you today and I loved you yesterday and I'll love you tomorrow too. No special day created by capitalism is going to change that." Nasir whispers, nudging the tip of his nose against Agron’s. 

Wrapping his arms around Nasir’s waist, Agron drags him over to settle in his lap, legs straddling around Agron’s. Nasir grins down at him, fingers straying through his hair and kissing him slow and careful. Agron has made out with Nasir numerous times, probably somewhere in the hundreds, but he never gets tired of the way Nasir’s mouth opens under his, tongue warm and wet, just a hint of teeth when Agron grinds up against him. 

“Baby,” Agron pulls back, panting against his neck, “Reach in my pocket.”

“Why?” Nasir draws back, a flicker of confusion across his face. 

“Just do it.”

Agron watches closely as Nasir fumbles forward, fingers slipping along the leather to the jagged edges of the zipper. He reaches in, bottom lip caught between his teeth in concentration before he slowly retracts it. The silver of the ring glints in the barely there moonlight, diamond a glittering stone in the center. Nasir glances between it and Agron, jaw slowly lowering until he’s gaping – struck speechless. 

“It’s not always going to be roses and fancy dinners with candles. We’re going to fight. You’ll probably want to kill me a few times. I probably won’t say what you need to make it better. We’ll probably have to buy more dishes when you inevitably throw them at me and I’ll probably have to patch a few walls,” Agron whispers, warm breath fogging the window nearby, “but it could always be us. You and me. No matter what.”

“Are you asking-“ Nasir chokes a little, licking his lips. “Because if you are-“

“I’ve loved you yesterday and days and weeks before that and I’m going to love you until I’m six feet under and beyond. Nothing is going to change that. So,” Agron’s green eyes seem to be glowing, staring unblinking up at Nasir. “will you marry me, Nasir?”

“Yes.” Nasir nods, throwing his arms around Agron’s neck, giggling and wiping at his damp cheeks. “Of course I will.”


	7. the one where agron cooks but the sex is great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> habibinasir asked:
> 
> nagron valentine's day prompt: agron/nasir (you pick) cooking a romantic meal for the other one but its actually terrible and the other one distracts w sexytimes instead to avoid eating it ;)
> 
> (i added daddy kink and dirty talk. oops?)

Nasir loves Agron. He really does. He loves the way Agron is loyal and protective of his family. His snarky humor and usually sour judging face when it's turned towards everyone but Nasir. He loves the way Agron's hands look covered in tape when he's sparring or getting ready to fight in his tournaments. He loves the way Agron's eyes glow when he's horny, getting wide and crazy, seeming to undress Nasir with just his gaze. He loves the way Agron's shoulders feel when Nasir leans on him, curls up against him to hide from the rest of the world. His mouth is a searing heat knowing just where to suck and bite at Nasir to give him the most pleasure. He is strength and warmth and everything that Nasir could have ever dreamed of finding in a man.

 

But. And there is always a but.

 

Agron has many, many skills that blow Nasir away. He really does. Like being able to fix almost anything that breaks in their house. Agron is good with his hands, mechanically and constructively. It's just that Agron isn't so good with the 'home making stuff' - the cleaning and financing and _cooking_.

 

Nasir eyes the dish before him, swallowing his glass of wine quickly. He can hear Agron puttering around in the kitchen, soft swears in both English and German. Any other night, Nasir would be the one in there, gently but firmly pushing Agron out of his way. Not tonight though. Agron had insisted on making Valentine's Day dinner.

 

"Hey babe?" Nasir calls, lazily swishing his drink around the wine glass. He's given up poking it with a fork. "What did you say this was again?"

 

"Saumagen," Agron calls back through the swinging door. He peeks his head out a moment later, dimples on full display. "I got the recipe from my oma."

 

"Oh," Nasir glances down at the plate. There is something, a grayish brown mass to one side covered in what looks like bread crumbs. Nearby is what Nasir is guessing are potatoes and sauerkraut. He's only projecting because the smell is old cabbage. It's confusing too because there is a strange hint of garlic and nutmeg too.

 

"It's pig stomach stuffed with other types of sausage and pork." Agron shrugs one shoulder, "You said you wanted to try traditional German food, and this is one of my favorites."

 

He ducks back into the kitchen and Nasir hastily reaches for the bottle of wine. There are so many things he would do for this man, millions of things that Nasir would volunteer to make Agron happy. He's proven it too, followed him on adventures, watched and encouraged every good/bad/ugly idea that Agron has ever had. But he's not going to be able to do this. Just staring at the food as his stomach twisting.

 

"Alright. Dessert has to cool. So let's eat."

 

Agron slips into his chair, twisting the top off his beer bottle. He's wearing a simple white v-neck, the fabric taught across his chest and shoulders, biceps cut and bulging as he shifts. Nasir can't help dragging his gaze down from teh tips of Agron's spikey hair to his eyes to his mouth to the tendons of his neck. It's instantanious but not surprising, the flame that ignites in the base of his stomach, growing to dialate his pupils.

 

"Babe?" Agron asks, smirking slowly. He knows that look, the flush across Nasir's cheeks, the bitten lip. Nasir has all these little tells, tiny signs when he wants it bad.

 

"I have another idea." Nasir murmurs, setting his wine glass down before pushing back his chair.

 

Agron hasn't drawn himself up fully to the table, a gap between the edge of the wood and his lap. He leans back further when Nasir slips off his own chair, crawling towards him with half lidded eyes. He's the fucking defintion of sensuous, slinking across the hardwood floor, dark hair spilling down his back. He settles between Agron's spread legs a moment later, hands rubbing back and forth over his thighs.

 

"How about I eat you first?" Nasir murmurs, slipping his fingers under Agron's shirt to pet across his hips.

 

"But I made dinner," Agron's objections don't even sound serious, not with the way he tips back in his chair. "I cooked for you."

 

"I know. Let me show you how much I appreciate it," Nasir breaths against Agron's zipper, looking up at him through dark lashes. "Please Daddy."

 

" _Fuck_ ," Agron groans, reaching down to slowly drag his shirt up, abs tensing. How is he supposed to deny such a sweet request, especially with the way Nasir nuzzles against Agron's crotch, how breath and wanton mews already.

 

Nasir makes quick work of Agron's belt, fingers slipping the button and zipper free on his jeans. He only gets them down a few inches before Nasir can't handle it, leaning up to lap across the wet tip of Agron's cock. He suckles the precome up, teasing the slit to get more. It's bitter and heady, familiar from all the times that Nasir has licked it off of Agron's and his own skin. It's paradise, knowing all the spots on Agron that produce the groans, the growls, the swears that turn Agron into a frenzied beast.

 

"Just like that," Agron gasps, one hand automatically migrating to the back of Nasir's head. He doesn't push, only fists Nasir's hair tightly, helping to pull it back from his face. He looks so seductive like this, dark eyes and a slowly bruising mouth, bobbing his head to take a few more inches in. "Fuck baby, take it just like that. You're so fucking good at this."

 

Nasir preens under the attention, dragging his nails up and down the soft hair on Agron's thighs. The more Agron talks, the more it encourages Nasir further, slipping him deeper into his throat. Agron's cock is no meager task. It's thick and uncut and long enough that Nasir sometimes swears he'll rip him in half. Right now though, Nasir wants to show off, wants to show Agron how much he does really appreciate him, love him, need him.

 

"You have no idea how good you look like this, mouth stretched around my cock. So fucking eager for it." Agron murmurs, thumb stroking over Nasir's hallowed cheek, "You know your Daddy loves you on your knees."

 

Nasir draws back, hand jacking along the length of Agron's cock as he quickly unbuttons his shirt, shrugging it off. His mouth is dark red, bruised and puffy lips with a droplet of precome lingering in the corner. His own cock is leaking inside his jeans, pressed uncomfortably up against his zipper, but he won't reach for it, not yet. Not without permission.

 

Agron feel the twisting heat in his spine, chest gasping out, so fucking close. He doesn't want to come like this, no matter how good Nasir's throat feels wrapped around his dick. Instead, he figures Nasir has been so good, dirty and perfect, and deserves a reward.

 

"Wait," Agron hisses, using his grip on Nasir's hair to pull him back, "Baby?"

 

He waits for Nasir's eyes to clear a little, recognition and pleasure, sure of himself before Agron continues. "I want to fuck you so bad. You want to come up here and ride Daddy's cock?"

 

" _Yes_." Nasir keens, the heel of his hand digging into his zipper, rocking against the pressure.

 

Agron reaches down, hooking his hands under Nasir's armpits and picking him up. He helps Nasir shimmy out of his jeans, tossing them away from them along with his own shirt, giving pause when he takes in Nasir's underwear. They're cherry red briefs, cut out in the back in a heart, a tiny bow at the top.

 

"Aren't these pretty. These for me?" Agron asks, slipping his fingers through the heart and rubbing against Nasir's hole. He's surprised when the tip of his finger slips in easily, Nasir already slick there and open. He takes advantage of the easy access to crook his finger, rubbing roughtly against Nasir's prostate.

 

"Daddy!" Nasir wails, hands scrambling over Agron's shoulders, nails cutting into his skin.

 

"You've been so good, baby, so fucking good," Agron pets down Nasir's spine, "Did you finger yourself earlier for me? Get off thinking about how good my cock feels inside of you?"

 

"No," Nasir pants, rocking back on the fingers and then forwards to grind his cock along Agron's. "I waited."

 

"Waited?" Agron licks across Nasir's jaw, biting into the soft skin where the bone meets his neck.

 

"Waited to come," Nasir whimpers then, movements becoming spastic as he tries to chase the pleasure from both sides. "Make me come, Daddy."

 

Agron is a strong man but he's weak when it comes to such a sweet request. It takes no time to tug the briefs down, pulling Nasir further onto the chair, positioning him. He holds Nasir's hips firm, mouth a seering and distracting head on his neck, as Agron suddenly pistons his hips forward, sliding to the hilt.

 

Nasir's scream echos throughout the house, nails raking down Agron's back. He flails, kept still as Agron holds him down. He's surrounded by the heat, the force, the fucking mass of Agron's chest pressing to his, words soothing and making no sense in Nasir's ear. All that he can feel is the thick, splitting pleasure and pain through his body, spine bowed back.

 

The leverage isn't enough, and with one swipe, Agron throws the plates and glasses to the floor. He knows it's a huge mess, but he doesn't linger on it, standing up to lay Nasir across their dining room table. The thick oak groans under the first thrust, shaking but not skidding across the floor. It's the exact reason that Agron had picked it out in the first place.

 

The pace is brutal, Nasir's legs thrown over his shoulder as Agron fucks into him over and over again. Nasir moves with him, trying to grip the table but failing. It only ends up knocking over the vases of roses, crystal shattering with the plates on the floor. Agron doesn't hold back, every muscle in his chest and back straining as Agron fucks up into Nasir.

 

"Daddy. Daddy please," Nasir is past coherent thought, mouth wet and gasping.

 

"Take it, baby. God, you look so beautiful spread out like this. You were made to be fucked by my cock," Agron growls, hands bruising on Nasir's hips, "Fuck. You are so good for me. Perfect baby. Keep rocking back, just like that."

 

"Fuck me. I want to come. Let me come Daddy." Nasir whines, slipping his legs down to wrap around Agron's chest, pulling them flush together. It's addicting, the feeling of Agron crushing him, holding him down against the smooth wood of the table.

 

It's pure agonizing ecstasy as Agron wraps his hand around Nasir's cock. He doesn't even get a full stroke in before Nasir is shooting off, screaming at the top of his lungs. The come streaks up his stomach, his chest, onto Agron’s jaw where Nasir quickly laps it away. It’s enough, perfection and transcending pleasure, as Nasir grips down on Agron in a vice, pulling the larger man’s orgasm from him as well.

 

Shooting over and over again, Agron pulls back enough to let the last few land on Nasir, coating his already soiled stomach and thighs. It’s territorial and dirty, but Nasir just lazily gazes up at Agron, panting and shaking as it coats him.

 

He falls back then, collapsing into his chair and guiding Nasir down and into his lap, peppering kisses over Nasir’s sweaty face and neck, stroking his hair back from his face. Agron knows how important it is to reassure Nasir after sex like this, to help him come back, slip slowly and safely back from subspace and into the present. He whispers all sorts of praises into his ear, hands soft and gentle and comforting.

 

It takes a while, enough that the sweat is drying on Agron’s back when Nasir makes a noise, tilting his head up from where he’s resting his face against Agron’s neck. There are bruises all over him, a pleasant flush across his chest, but he looks happy – sated. He puckers up and Agron is quick to lean down, kissing him slow and gentle, opening his mouth with a gentle press of his tongue. He swears that the after sex kisses are the best when they’re both too tired to really do anything but taste each other.

 

“I’m sorry about dinner,” Nasir whispers, nuzzling against Agron’s jaw. He is sorry, sorry about the broken plates and the fact that he knows Agron had the best of intentions – just not the best execution. “I know you worked hard on it.”

 

“You looked better on the table than it did.” Agron reassures with a grin, pecking Nasir’s forehead. “How about I run us a bath and order some take out? We can get Thai and watch a movie too, if you want.”

 

“Whatever you want is fine.” Nasir dozes against Agron’s shoulder, skin breaking out in goosebumps in the cool house. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Daddy.”

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.”

 


End file.
